


Hiding and Sharing

by 5secsoftw (orphan_account)



Series: Briam (one shots) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Briam Fluff, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/5secsoftw
Summary: "Will you be my boyfriend?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my briam one shots.  
> I may have seen/red this on AO3 already, but for another fandom, I wrote it and post there, don't worry.  
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Requests are open if you wanna ask for something :)
> 
> Enjoy xx

The sun had set, the field was empty, and everyone had headed back home for some time when Liam entered the locker room looking for Brett. As soon as he entered the room, the taller boy turned around putting his hands behind his back quickly. His facial expression was a mixture of fear and surprise.

“Liam,” He said. “You scared me!”

“Why are you here?” Liam asked without hesitation.

“You know I was just gathering some team’s stuff and organizing things to leave,” Brett answered as if it was obvious.

“Liar,” Liam accused. He was standing near the door looking directly to Brett, who was awkwardly standing on the other side of the room.

“What?”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not,” Brett said. “Why would I be lying?”

“’Cause your team has left already,” Liam replied.

“If you don’t mind me reminding you, I’m the team captain, I have more responsibilities than them,” Brett replied shrugging.

“If  _you_  don’t mind me reminding you,” Liam said emphasizing you in the sentence. “I’m a former Devenford Prep player, and I know that’s a bloody lie!” He pointed his finger to Brett and approached the taller werewolf stopping in front of him.

“Look Liam,” Brett started talking and pointed a finger to Liam dropping the bag he was previously hiding behind his back. He quickly gathered it hiding behind him again, too late, Liam had already seen it.

“What's in the bag and why are you hiding it there?” The blonde boy asked trying to look behind Brett. The taller boy was trying to keep it hidden, and they started kind of a dance with Liam’s attempts to reach the bag and Brett ducking him.

Suddenly Liam had an idea; he gave a bear hug in Brett and reached the bag pulling it out of the Devenford’s boy hand. The blue eyed boy ran to a corner and opened the bag; he had his back to Brett. The green eyed boy approached Liam, giving up on trying getting the bag back by force, just pleading.

“Please Liam,” Brett said. “Give it back to me.”

“I wanna know what you’re hiding from me,” Liam replied stirring in the bag. “Wow, what’s that?”

“What?” Brett asked anxious.

Liam dropped the bag and turned around holding two necklaces made with leather, straw and stones. He looked at Brett.

“Mind explaining?” Liam said.

“So,” Brett took Liam’s hand in his and both were sort of holding the necklaces, he eyed the blonde boy. “We’ve been having this thing where we don’t keep secrets from each other, we hug and kiss each other and we even sleep in the same sleeping bag sometimes. Everyone knows we are a thing, but a don’t us to be a ‘thing’ anymore.” Brett said air quoting thing.

“What do you mean? Don’t you want to be with me anymore?” Liam asked sad looking at his feet.

“No Liam,” Brett talked again, and this time he put one hand under Liam’s chin, making the blonde look at him. “I want you to be more than just a thing to me; I want you to me my boyfriend!” Brett took one of the necklaces. “I made these, using some materials I found the last time we were in the preserve, one for you and one for me, to represent our promise to be together.” Liam had tear in his eyes, and suddenly they started streaming down his face, Brett used his thumb to rub them away. “Liam, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Liam answered and threw himself into Brett’s arm. “A million times yes!”

Brett hugged him, and then looked to Liam’s eyes and lips, and kissed him. Liam kissed back. Brett put his hands in Liam’s waist, and Liam put his arms around Brett’s neck sinking his hands in the Devenford’s boy hair. And in that position and tune they remained until the air lacked.

“Can I put it on you then?” Brett showed the necklace he was holding. Liam nodded and turned around. Brett put the necklace around Liam’s neck tying it up.

“My turn,” Liam said turning around again. He walked behind Brett smiling and put it around the green eyed boy neck and hugged him from behind. Brett turned in Liam’s embrace, hugging his boyfriend. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Brett asked smiling.

“For everything you’ve to me I guess!” Liam smiled.

“Thank  _you_ ,” Brett said emphasizing you in the sentence this time.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
